We have run two subjects in the past 12-month period. The co-investigator on the grant, Dr. Thomas Schlaepfer has temporarily returned to Switzerland in order to oversee the running of his own Neuroimaging Laboratory at the University of Bern. Pilot results so far are encouraging, and show activation in expected regions of basal ganglia, frontal lobe, and mesial temporal areas, which we hypothesized would be involved in cocaine's cerebral activity. Dr. Schlaepfer is returning to the United States for a visiting academic appointment in the 1999-2000 period and more subjects will be run in the study during this time.